Eris, Pokemon of Chaos
Eris, Pokemon of Chaos is the second episode of Legends Of The Pokedex. Plot Eris finds a glowing berry and eats it. Story Ty and his Pokemon were in a park together. Ty was watching Zap and Diglett play catch while Eve was reading a book about evolution. Meanwhile, Eris was hiding in the bushes, stalking a wild Rattata. (Eris) Aha! Got you now! Eris pounced on it, but it ran away and stuck its tongue out at Eris, who rubbed her head. (Eris) Ugh... my head... Eris saw a light somewhere in the bushes. She crawled towards it and saw a big, glowing berry. Eris' eyes widened. (Eris) BEEEERRRRRY! Eris jumped on it. MEANWHILE (Ty) I think we should head home now. Has anyone seen Eris? (Zap) Nope. (Diggy) No. Eve lifted her head from her book. (Eve) I... I think I saw her in the bushes. (Ty) Let's go look for her. Ty slapped the Pokedex 2.0 and started to transform. Ty's eyes suddenly turned red as he became shorter and his head became longer. He grew a tail and a leaf sprouted on it. Two yellow tendrils grew from his shoulders. A Pokeball symbol appeared on his chest. He was Snivy! Snivy ran into the bushes and used Leaf Tornado to fly through the bushes. He landed in a clearing where Eris was lying down, shaking. Diggy, Zap and Eve followed him. (Zap) What's wrong with Eris? (Snivy) I don't know... Snivy used a vine to poke Eris. Eris suddenly started floating. She turned around and her eyes were completely yellow! (Snivy) What the?! (Eris) Mwahahaha.... Eris flew away. (Snivy) Get her! He used Leaf Tornado again and tried flying after her, but the the PD2 timed out. Snivy reverted into Ty... in midair! (Ty) FUUUUUUU Ty fell onto a bench. (Ty) Aughh.... (Zap) What do you think was wrong with Eris? (Ty) I don't know. Maybe we should ask Professor Redwood. They went to a lab and knocked on the door. A guy in a labcoat opened the door. (Guy) Yes? (Ty) Professor! My Zorua went into the bushes and now her eyes are yellow, and she's flying around! (Professor) That's not good at all... Come in. Ty and his Pokemon went in. Professor typed something on his computer. Ty looked and saw a big glowing berry. (Professor) This is the Chaos Berry. It is extremely rare, and any Pokemon who eats it will be overwhelmed with the power of Dark Arceus and will be extremly chaotic. The only way to save them is to give them the Light Berry, which will change them back to normal. Professor Redwood gave Ty a few white berries. (Professor) You have to make your Zorua eat these before midnight, or else she will be stuck like that. (Ty) Thanks Professor! Ty left the lab and saw Eris flying around in the distance. He ran towards her. (Ty) I need something that can fly. Ty slapped the Pokedex and he became shorter. He grew a beak as his skin sprouted orange feathers and he grew a yellow feather at the top of his head. His feet shrunk and turned into talons and his legs shortened. His arms turned into stubby wings. A Pokeball symbol appeared on his chest. He was Torchic! (Torchic) What the? He tried flapping his wings, and was not able to fly. (Torchic) Are you kidding me? He flapped some more and started hovering. (Torchic) Yay! He flew up and hit Eris. Eris turned and used Chaos Blast! It was super effective! Torchic turned into Ty and started falling. (Ty) NOT THIS AGAIN Diggy made a giant dirt mound and Ty landed in it. (Ty) Thanks. Hey, where did she go? Eris had disappeared! (Ty) What?! Ty tapped a trainer on the shoulder. The trainer turned around with his eyes closed. (Ty) Hey, did you see that flying Zorua? The trainer opened his eyes. They were yellow! (Ty) Eris? EAT THIS BERRY (Trainer, in Eris' voice) Beeeeerrrrrry... She reached out a hand to take it, but her other hand slapped it away. (Trainer, in deep voice) No! That's the Light Berry! Ty gasped. The trainer turned into Eris. She jumped and ate the berry. (Eris, in deep voice) NOOOOOO Eris' eyes went back to normal as a yellow spirit came out of her mouth. It slowly turned black and disintegrated. (Eris) Huh? What happened? (Ty) Norhing you need to worry about. Let's go home. Eris noticed a berry. (Eris) Beeeeerrrryyyyy.... (Ty, Zap, Eve and Diggy) NO. THE END Characters *Ty *Eve *Zap *Diggy Villains *Eris (Chaos Mode) Pokemon Encounters *Rattata PD2 Transformations *Snivy *Torchic Category:LotP Category:Episodes